


Our best contest

by CrazyChick69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChick69/pseuds/CrazyChick69
Summary: I wrote this because there needs to be more marching band fics.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 10





	Our best contest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there needs to be more marching band fics.

“BAND PARADE REST!”

“ONE!” We all put our left hands behind our back, our rights straight down our side, our feet apart, and our heads down.

“BAND ATTENTION!”

“GO!” We all turned our left heels outward. “PRIDE!” We went to set and Alex gave four clicks. The band started marching onto the field for our finals preformence at state. Thank Rao that Mr. Jones doesn’t tell us what we get in prelims until after massing so that we don’t go onto the field half cocked. I am nervous enough as it is.

//////// 9 Hours Earlier

“I can feel it we are going to make finals this year.” My sisters girlfriend Maggie said as we walked to take pictures after prelims.

“I’m not even going to try and make a bet with you because I want to make finals.” My sister Alex said.

“Finally.” I groaned. “All you two do is make bets with each other.”

“That's not all we do. Last night we-”

“No. I do not need to know about my sisters love or sex life. So just no.” Everyone in our little group just started laughing at me.

“At least you don’t have to listen to all the details.” Lena said.

“Thanks for trying to help baby, but that is still not a mental image that I need to see.” After I said that we all filled out the forms asking for our personal information in case we want to order pictures. Once we got back to our “camp” site, which was just where the buses were parked at, to get out of our uniforms.

I started to get out of my uniform when Lena stopped me. “Section pictures.” She reminded me and I groaned.

“Why can’t we just take them in our normal clothes?”

“Because there is no fun in that.” She said to me before telling our section how to pose for the picture. She made the Seniors get on there knees is the front and the rest of the section stand behind us. After that we took a funny one with Mon-El laying in the front in a “sexy” pose.

I finally got to get out of my super hot uniform and got my clarinet put up. When I got done walked over to Lena to try and drag her into helping me load the uniform racks. But when I got over to where she was at she was in the middle a very heated phone call. When she saw me she smiled faintly but her eyes were starting to fill with tears so I held up a finger trying to tell her that I would be back in a minute. I went and finished doing what I needed to do and when I got back over to Lena she looked like she was about to start sobbing so I wrapped my arms around her and just held her until Mr. Jones told us all to gather around.

“That was a great preformence guys I am so proud of all of you.” He started off with, “I think that we have a very good chance of making finals this year.” He was almost cut off because the started quietly cheering because we were close to the stadium and there was another band preforming. “Now go watch the other bands and remember to set together.”

We all started walking back to the stadium in little groups that stuck pretty close together. I’ll wait until Lena and I are away from our friends to ask her how she was talking to, I thought to myself before actually listening to the conversation. “Hey Kara, do you know if Central City and Star City have preformed yet?” Winn asked, clearly excited to see Cisco and Barry.

“No, Star City is going last and Central City is four bands after us. Alex you gonna pretend Sara doesn’t exist or are you actually going to talk to her?” I added to get under her skin for what Maggie started to say earlier.

“Not this again.” Alex groaned.

“Spill Danvers!” Maggie yelled.

“I may or may not have had a thing with Sara last year before you moved here from Nebraska.” Alex said through clenched teeth.

Maggie just shrugged and kissed Alex on the cheek, “I still love you. Even if you had a thing with a chick training to be an assassin.” Everyone but Lena laughed at them. When we got to the stadium I pulled Lena to the bathroom so that I could finally talk to her privately, or well away from our friends.

“Are you okay baby?” I asked and she finally broke down. I held her until she was done crying then asked, “What’s wrong?”

“My mother called me earlier to tell me that if we didn’t make the top three in finals that I shouldn’t even bother coming home.” I may or may not have thought of flying to her house and throwing Lillian into the sun for all of the shit that she dose to Lena. I held Lena even tighter to me.

“I am so sorry that you have to put up with that evil bitch. Just know that I’m here for you no matter what.” I kissed her on the top of her head. “If you want I’ll smack her around some for you too.” I said which got her to laugh some.

“I’ll think about it, but either way thanks for offering.” She kissed me, “Now lets go. I know that you are dying to see Central City’s show and Barry.” Now in a much better mood she drug me out of the bathroom to go sit with our friends and watch the rest of the bands then the drum majors to mass.

While we waited for Star City’s drum majors and guard leaders to get done with pictures and get on the field the announcer decided to entertain us by playing music that you just have to sing along to and getting us all to do a never ending wave. When the Star City drum majors and guard leaders finally showed up in a ATV the entire stadium went nuts. We started cheering like we do when you make finals but all of the bands were doing it at once.

I silently thanked Rao that I forgot to take off the Kriptonite bracelet that Alex made me to wear to competitions or else my ears would have been bleeding. Once the got us all calmed down she started saying who got what awards. We got second for drum majors in our class, third for guard in our class, first for percussion in our class, and third over all in our class. When the announcer started announcing the bands that made it into finals in no particular order we started counting how many bands she named off like we always do. Central City got announced third and Star City tenth.

“The last band is… National City!” My entire band lost it, we went completely crazy and started clapping and screaming like we had just been told the greatest thing ever, and to us we had. It had been over sixty years since a band from National City had made finals at state and they only got tenth place. When we finally settled down some I looked over at Lena and for the first time all day she looked happy and care free.

I leaned over and whispered, “That’s a good look on you.” She gave me her confused puppy eyes and I said, “You being happy. It’s a good look.” Her smile brightened at that. I was leaning in to give Lena a kiss when Mon-El came up and threw his arms around our shoulders.

“My two favorite section leaders got us into finals!” He said excitedly.

“Mon-El, the whole band got us to finals.” Lena said.

“Yeah, but the clarinets carry the band and you two carry the clarinets.” We just laughed at him, he has to be the only person that thinks that.(The brass and percussion carry the band. The woodwinds are there to make it sound a little prettier at least that is the way it is in marching band. And I’m not trying to be mean to the woodwinds, I’m a clarinet player so I know.) “What? You two are like the moms of the entire band.”

“Well your ‘moms’ were just about to kiss in celebration but you interrupted. So go.” He ran off to probably go do the same thing with Winn.

“Remember when he wanted to mate with you and was a complete ass to me because I was the only person in his way?” Lena asked.

“Yep. And now we are his favorite couple.” I said with a laugh and shook my head. “At least he’s not trying to challenge you to duel anymore, that was fucking annoying. Now where was I?”

“About right here.” Lena said, then got on here toes to kiss me. She gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth to which she got a pout in return. I was about to say something but Lena cut me off, “No, that’s all you get for now.” She leaned in and whispered in my ear, “If your a good girl we’ll celebrate properly tomorrow.”

I blushed a deep red as they started to walk back to the buses. Once we got there we all waited on Mr. Jones to come tell us when we were going to play that evening when he got there we all cheered, it took him a while to get the band to calm down.

“First off I want you all to know that I am so proud of all of you and I couldn’t ask for a more committed and talented band, but enough of all of that sappy stuff I know that you are all dying to know when we play at, so…” He opened the envelope that he was holding, “We go at 10 o’clock.” The entire band erupted into cheers, “And you all know that means that we are the last band to go. Now go, get some food in you and watch the other finalist bands.”

We all started to go over to the stands to watch the shows and I about had a heat attack when Lena started climbing the stairs in front of me. It is not fair how good her ass looks in those mini-shorts.

“Little Danvers pick your jaw up off the ground.” Maggie said making me take my eyes off of Lena’s ass, “Your lucky that you don’t have a dick right now.”

“Shut up.” I mumbled to her then sat down next to Lena.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, “It’s hot the way you stare at my ass babe.” She smirked at my blushing.

////////

“Barry!” I yelled when I saw him, Oliver, Sara, Ava, Caitlin, and Cisco. He rushed over and hugged me.

“Kara! I’ve missed you so much.” The speedster said.

“Me too. How have you been?” I asked when we separated.

“Great! I guess that you saw our show.”

“I did and I was amazing. So was yours Oliver!” I yelled over to him.

“Thanks Kara!” He said from where he was talking with Sara, Ava, Alex, and Maggie.

“Thanks. So what’s up with you?” He asked and I was pretty sure he already knew considering I had a brunette clinging to my side like a monkey.

“That’s a loaded question and you know it Allen.”

“How long?” He asked excitedly.

“Shortly after last Christmas.” I answered nuzzling Lena’s hair. Barry groaned.

“Guys Sara won!” Barry yelled over to everyone. They all groaned except for Sara who let out an excited holler.

“Pay up bitches.” Sara said.

“Oh come on guys! You just couldn’t help your selves could you?” I paused, “You know what, don’t answer that.”

“Kar don’t be so hard on them. It was a pretty safe bet.” Lena said with a grin then started giggling.

“You all suuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” I groaned in annoyance.

“I don’t.” Lena, Alex, Maggie, Sara, and Ava said. Cisco, Oliver, and Barry also nodded in agreement. Everyone burst out laughing. Then I remembered.

“Wait a minute Sara, your bi.” I reminded her.

She shrugged, “Fuck off. I said what I said.” She said then wrapped an arm around Ava. “And I don’t at the moment.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwww.” Winn said, “You gave up dick for Ava, you are stronger than me.” Alex and I proceeded to make gagging sounds at Winn’s comment and Sara gave him the finger. Winn faked hurt, “I was complementing you.”

“Schott you say some weird shit.” Oliver said.

“You get used to it after a while.” Lena said.

“No you don’t!” Alex and I shouted in unison to which we go laughed at.

////////

After our preformence we marched off the field then walked over to where the other bands had already started staging for massing. Since we were the last band to go it was almost time to go on the field. Thankfully Lena stands right in front of me in our parade block so I got to talk to her a little bit before we marched onto the field.

“Lena, baby, are you okay?” I asked her.

“Yeah I’m fine just a little nervous.”

“Hey there is nothing to be nervous about. That had to have been our best run ever and your solo was perfect. No matter what place we get it was a great run.” I reassured her the best that I could because Mr. Jones was yelling at the band to get into formation so that the drum majors could count four steps between the line.

“Thanks babe.” Lena said adding a kiss on the cheek before she got back into her place. As we marched onto the field I didn’t have butterflies in my stomach, no, I had giant birds in there. The announcer started calling out the award and we got pretty close to the same as last time. Now she was in the process of announcing places. When she got to the last three the only bands that were left was Star City, Central City, and National City.

“In third place is, Central City!” Everyone erupted into applauds as Central City’s drum majors and color guard leaders did their salute. “In second place is… Star City!” Everyone did the same thing that they did to Central City’s band except for us. We applauded but all of our stomachs dropped. “And first place is, National City!” Our entire band was ecstatic, it had been a long time since we made finals at state and this was the first time that we had got first place. Nia and our drum majors did their salute and accepted the trophy. After that we all dispersed and I made a bee line for Lena.

I wrapped my arms around her middle from behind and whispered in her ear, “I told you that was our best run.”

“I think this was our best contest, darling.”

“Me too.” I said as I leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
